Forbidden In Many Ways
by Yellow Gummybear
Summary: Roxas meets her when they moved to Twilight Town. They become friends. Close friends. You'd think Roxas would know all about Namine because of that. But it seems like she is still hiding something. Something that no one would ever believe.
1. Normal

First chapter. Yaaay~ I hope you enjoy the story. :D

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS (I wish I own Roxas xD)

* * *

It was a typical Friday morning. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and the people were going to school and work. But Roxas still didn't want to wget up from his comfortable bed. He was too sleepy to.

"Roxas, wake up already! We're gonna be late for school!!" his twin, Sora, whined, his blue eyes staring at the blonde boy lying on the bed who was still sleeping.

"Just let me sleep for 5 more minutes…" he groaned.

"There IS no 5 minutes! You DO realize it's already 6:50, right? And school starts at 7:25. How do you think you'd get ready for school?"

"…SHIT."

And with just one word, Sora knew that Roxas was up and about. As Roxas hurriedly went to the bathroom to take a bath, Sora just chuckled and sat on the bed. A few minutes later, Roxas stepped out of the bathroom, and he quickly put his clothes on. Sora laughed at Roxas's actions. He was now fully dress, and was dragging Sora outside his room to the living room.

"Oh, come on, Sora! We're gonna be late and you're THIS calm!? Could you at least pick up your pace?"

Then suddenly, Sora burst out laughing. That made Roxas stop dragging him.

"R-Roxas, you idiot! You didn't look at the clock did you!?" he managed to say in between fits of laughter.

Roxas looked at him, completely puzzled. When he looked at his wristwatch, he realized Sora's mean joke. He punched him on the arm.

"Dummy! You made me rush like that! It's only 6:15!!! You're mean," he whined, then pouted.

"Well, that was the only way I could wake you up. I don't think another technique would work. I already tried tickling you. You wouldn't even budge," he explained, grinning wide. If it still isn't obvious, Sora was a morning person, but Roxas (unfortunately) wasn't.

After they ate their breakfast, they went straight to school. At first, they were walking silently, not saying a word, but then along the way, they met up with Tidus, Wakka, Kairi and Selphie. And with Selphie around, they can guarantee the place wouldn't be quiet. So as Selphie chattered and they listened, they walked to Destiny High, where they study. When they entered the school, students were already busy doing things here and there. It was never a quiet place in Destiny High. Even if Selphie was not around, the place was still loud.

"Well, we better get going to our class… I don't want Ms. Yuffie screaming at me again for being late in her class," Tidus said, shuddering at the horrible memory he just had. They all laughed. After all, they knew how Yuffie gets angry. You'd feel that you're the unluckiest person alive.

"Well then, see you Kairi," Sora said, pecking her cheek, which made the red head blush. Yes, Kairi is Sora's girlfriend. They have been together for 2 years now. Roxas? Nah. He just wasn't into girls in Destiny High. Sure, he dated some, but hasn't really been in love with any of them. Tidus was with Selphie, though. Wakka wasn't interested with girls at all. He would rather play blitzball than take a girl on a date.

"Sora, we're gonna be late for class, you know…" Roxas said, as they have the same class together. "Fortunately, Ms. Lockhart is kind, and would not mind if we're late for a few minutes, but still… I don't want her thinking we're abusing her kindness…"

"Oh, all right," Sora said, pouting, and then looking at Kairi. "See ya later at lunch then."

They ran to their classroom. Their first period was English with Ms. Lockhart. Fortunately, they made it on time. Just after they sat on their proper seats, their teacher walked in. Tifa Lockhart is a slim woman in her 30's. She has straight black hair and white complexion. She is actually engaged to their coach, Cloud Strife. They were going to get married a month later, or so they say.

"Good morning class. Since we already finished our lesson yesterday, today would be a free time," Ms. Lockhart said, smiling gently.

The classroom was immediately filled with noise. Groups of people have formed in the classroom, and each group was in a world of their own. Finally, the bell rang. Later at lunch, Roxas, Sora, Kairi, Selphie, Tidus and Wakka sat on their usual table. In the cafeteria, there were groups eating together. There was a 'geek' table, 'cheerleaders' table, 'jock' table, you name it. Heck, there was probably even a 'cheese lovers' table. Roxas's and Sora's table was probably the 'popular' table. They were all well known in Destiny High. And of course, all of them were best friends for years. But lunch time would mean "gossiping time" for Selphie and Kairi. They would always talk and talk, and they seem to never run out of stories and gossips.

"So did you hear about _their _breakup?" Selphie started.

"You mean _them_? No way! They broke up!?"

"They did! Just last night! I heard that it was because she saw him cheat on her. Poor girl. I feel for her."

"If I was her, I would have slapped him right in front of everyone. That would teach him not to cheat on her girlfriend."

"Who are they even talking about?" asked Tidus, amazed that the two girls can understand each other without saying much.

"Who knows and who cares, ya," was Wakka's reply. He didn't really care about girls. He cares more about blitzball. Though that's pretty obvious, seeing he always carry a ball everywhere.

"Girls," Sora joined in. "Who can understand them?"

"Other girls, I guess," Roxas said, laughing. "I wonder why they don't run out of things to tell each other?"

"Well, would we all just stare at them talk like that or are we gonna talk as well?" Sora asked.

That's how they ended up not eating much and talking more, the girls gossiping and the boys talking about videogames until the bell rang.

* * *

"Mom, we're home!!" Roxas yelled, running to the living room. He sat on the couch and turned on the television before Sora could steal his seat.

"Hey there… Good evening," her voice came all the way from the kitchen. Apparently, she was cooking dinner. Then Sora noticed something. Their father usually goes home late. But now, he was there, sitting on the sofa.

"Dad? You're home this early? Don't you always come home late?" Sora asked.

"Well, today, I needed to go home early," their dad said, who was reading a newspaper.

"And why is that?" Sora asked once more, obviously curious.

"We have news for both of you," their mom said, walking into the living room. Those words made Roxas feel a little bit nervous.

"News?" Sora raised an eyebrow. Roxas turned off the television so that he can catch every word his parents say.

"Sora, Roxas, we're moving to a place called Twilight Town on Monday."

* * *

Reviews are very much appreciated, good or bad. I will update the next chapter a bit later, since it's our periodical test. I NEED to get a higher score than someone!!


	2. I Love You More

Well, here's Chapter 2~ I think it ended up wrong and all that. Because I'm not exactly good at these things. But still, hope you enjoy reading it.

* * *

"Sora, Roxas, we're moving to a place called Twilight Town on Monday."

At first, there was complete silence. But then, both twins burst out shouting.

"… WHAT?" the twins shouted, their eyes wide.

"When have you decided this? You didn't even mention a thing," Sora asked, pouting.

"Well, it was also very sudden to us, but you see, your father got a better job there," their mom tried to explain.

"But... But…" Roxas started, but Sora cut in. "But what about us? You didn't even ask us about it!"

"I know, son, but it can't be helped. Take it or leave it, and I say take it. It's a big opportunity," their father stated.

Sora was now in a bad mood. Close to tears, Sora stormed off to his bedroom.

"Sora, honey…" their mother started going after Sora.

"No, mom. I'll go after him. You stay here," Roxas said. Their mother understood, and nodded. With that, roxas dashed upstairs to Sora's room.

* * *

When Roxas reached Sora's bedroom, he knocked first before entering. Sora might not want Roxas there at the moment.

"Sor? Are you okay? Mind letting me in?"

He heard him say yes, and he proceeded on opening the door.

"Sor… This is the first time I see you break down since you were, I don't know, 6 years old?"

Sora was sitting on his bed, hugging his knees. He looked so depressed, and Roxas just wanted to hug his twin.

"I-it's just not fair… We were already fine with this kind of life. Then they suddenly go and tell us that we're moving! We only have 2 days left here… 2 days! 2 days to spend time with our friends… 2 days left with…" Sora put his hands on his face and started weeping.

"Sora… If you're really that sad to lose her, then make our last days here her most memorable days. After all, she loves you so much. How could you lose her? You can still call each other," Roxas tried to calm Sora down, but nothing seemed to work.

"You just don't understand, Roxas. You'd never understand. After all, you haven't loved someone as much as I have."

"… Okay, Sor. Maybe I don't. But I do understand that you love her very much. But you still need to tell her that we're leaving. You know, it's also hard for me. I don't want to leave my friends. I know how it feels to leave someone. Sor… There are times when you need to let someone go… But that shouldn't stop you from loving her, or the other way around."

Roxas wasn't exactly good at these kinds of things. In fact, he hates how Sora acts all lovey when he is with Kairi. He hates lovey dovey stuff. But he'd stay with Sora to comfort him, even if it meant lots of mushy stuff.

"B-But Roxas…" Sora pouted.

"You better call Kairi now. I'll leave."

* * *

_RING! RING!_

"Hello? Sora?" Sora just couldn't resist her soft voice.

"Kairi… I need to tell you something…" Sora said, his voice trembling.

"Sora… You sound awful… What's wrong?" she asked, worried.

"I… I don't know how to tell you this…" he started. He truly didn't know where to start.

"You can tell me anything, Sora. But please tell it now. You're making me nervous…" Kairi said.

"We're… We're leaving, Kairi."

"Come again?"

"I said we're leaving. We're moving to a place called Twilight Town. On Monday," Sora's eyes were now filled with tears.

"N-No… Tell me you're joking. This can't be…" Kairi sounded so sad that Sora wanted to go to her and hug her to make her feel better.

"That's why I didn't want to tell you. Kairi... I don't want to go… But I can't do anything about it. I… I hope you'll understand… But… You know I won't leave you on purpose, right?" Sora was now sobbing on the telephone, along with Kairi.

_*Beeeeeeep*_

"Kairi? Oh my God. She hung up. Damn it, she's mad at me."

For the rest of the night, Sora was in his room, locked up, sulking. No one could enter even if they have the keys to his room, because if they would (Roxas tried), Sora would shout at them, throw stuff at them, and then he would look much more pained. No one in the house could make him feel better. Or so they thought.

After a few minutes, the doorbell rang. Sora didn't care. He didn't care about anything right now. He heard voices downstairs, but still, he did not even wonder who the visitor was. He didn't even care when he heard footsteps. Then there was a knock on his door.

"Go away," Sora simply said, his voice cold.

Sora heard the person outside whimper. "S-Sora?"

"Kairi? Is that you?"

"Sora… Let me in… Please?" No doubt about it. He couldn't mistake that angelic voice for anyone else.

He rushed to the door and unlocked it. When he swung the door open, he saw his girlfriend, her blue eyes filled with tears. Suddenly, she hugged Sora tightly, and then cried as hard as she could.

"S-Sora, don't leave! I can't just let you leave! I… I don't know what I would do if you're gone… So please don't leave," she shouted, tears running down her cheeks.

"Kairi… Do you think I want to leave you? If I could, I would have stayed here with you. I want to be with you. Seeing your smiling face makes me cheer up. If I see you crying like this… My heart feels like it's sinking… Don't cry, okay, Kairi? Even when you can't see me, I'll be with you. Right here," Sora said, pointing at where her heart was.

Kairi looked straight at Sora's blue eyes. "No matter where you are, you know I'll always love you." If Roxas was only here, he would die from all the stuff they had said. (A/N: I would. I can totally relate to Roxas. I don't really like those stuff that are too mushy)

She slowly leaned in and locked lips with Sora. He started kissing back. Though it was a gentle kiss, it didn't end soon. When they pulled away, Sora comforted his sobbing girlfriend, her blue eyes still watery.

"It's going to be all right… I know it hurts… Believe me. But I promise you, I won't leave you. I'll try to visit often. You could also visit me and meet our friends there..."

"Sora?" Kairi said, her voice soft.

"Yes, Kairi?"

"… I love you." She wrapped her arms around him once more, enjoying their moment together.

"I love you more," he replied, smiling.

* * *

Finished! Hope you enjoyed it. Reviews, onegai? You know, I really suck at these kinds of stuff, so don't blame me if it ends up all wrong. After all, I'm still a beginner at writing fanfics/stories. And I'm not really good at these romance stuff. Anyway, I might not update soon, because of my grades. But I will try to update ASAP! Again, reviews are very much appreciated. Thanks! ^^ And don't worry. You'll see Namine... Soon? xD I'd like to thank jenyflo5483, georgiancapalla, Sato Tadashi, and an anonymous reviewer, sadie, for reviewing on my first chapter. ^^


	3. Ferris wheel

Chpater 3 is here... I'm sorry if the story isn't good so far, I'm really not in the mood to write storieas because of my low grades. D:

But anyway, it's still here. xD

Though it may not be good. Because I am a bit busy. I wanna pull my grades UP.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS.

Enjoy...

* * *

The next day, the twins did not waste any time to go to their friends and tell them the sad news.

"What the hell!? No way! There's just no way!!" Tidus exclaimed.

"I know! I'll miss those days with the two of you. Especially playing blitzball with you two, ya!" Wakka said sadly. He probably wasn't in the mood to play blitzball, which must be a first to all of his friends.

"It just wouldn't be the same without you guys," Selphie said seriously. "I don't see why you need to leave," she added.

Kairi was behind Selphie, looking down on the ground. She gave no comment, but just looking in her eyes would tell that she hated all of this happening.

"Well… It can't be helped. I'll miss you guys too," Roxas said, forcing a smile. "I'll make sure we visit you here."

After that, there had been an awkward silence. Strange since Selphie was here, but even she was speechless.

"… Well, what are we still doing here?!" Tidus suddenly yelled.

"Huh?" Sora was surprised at Tidus's outburst. "What are you talking about?"

"We should all go somewhere fun. Let's enjoy the moment while you two are still here!!" he said.

"But where exactly?" Wakka asked.

"May I suggest the amusement park? We still haven't tried some rides there," suggested Roxas.

"Great idea! It'll be loads of fun!" Selphie squealed, pulling Tidus next to her. Kairi's face finally lit up, and then she went right next to Sora and held his hand.

"Finally," Roxas breathed a sigh of relief. "The two are finally done moping around. But I doubt this will last long."

"Well, we better get moving, ya. They're leaving us behind!" Wakka yelled, running after the two couples. Roxas laughed, and then ran with Wakka as well.

* * *

"Tidus, I wanna try riding on that BIIIIIG Ferris Wheel!!" whined Selphie. Her whining could really get to people's nerves, all except Tidus. He even laughed at her every time she whines. That always makes Selphie annoyed.

"All right, all right. Only if everyone's up for it. Well, guys?" Tidus asked, facing the gang.

"I'm in," Roxas answered.

"So are we," Sora said, Kairi with him.

"Hey! Don't forget about me!" Wakka complained.

Tidus chuckled. "So everyone agrees. All right! Let's go!!"

"Step right in, step right in! Four people can fit in one gondola!" the person handling the Ferris wheel said.

"Well, the two of us, plus Roxas and Wakka are four. Man, are we lucky! There are only two left! One for the four of us, and one for Sora and Kairi!" exclaimed Tidus. He and Selphie dashed inside the gondola and soon, Roxas and Wakka followed. Since they were the only ones they were waiting, Sora and Kairi went to the last one.

"Is everyone in? Doors closed properly? Okay! Around you go!" the man said, pushing a button on the control panel. The Ferris wheel started moving slowly at first. Then it picked up speed. It was not fast, but also not slow.

After a while, Tidus suddenly smirked. "You were brilliant, Selph."

"Thank you, Tidus," Selphie giggled.

Both Roxas and Wakka were confused. "What the heck are you two talking about now?"

Tidus looked at Roxas. "This was our plan. Leave those two alone for a while. They'll need all the alone time they could get. Selphie noticed that Kairi was blue a while ago, and she told me. And now we have succeeded in our plan to leave the two together."

As Roxas finally understood, he chuckled. "You guys are evil geniuses. But I'm a bit surprised that the two of you didn't want to be alone yourselves."

"Well, as you can see a while ago, there were only two gondolas left. Besides, even if there was another one for us, we won't go in it. After all, we also need to spend time with you. You're leaving on Monday. IAnd I doubt Tidus would leave me," Selphie explained. "If he would though, I'll kill him," she added, laughing.

Suddenly, the Ferris wheel stopped moving. _And the ride wasn't supposed to stop yet._

"What's going on? Is the right over?" Wakka asked.

"It couldn't be. That was too short," Roxas answered. Somehow, he has a bad feeling about this.

"So this means… We're stuck here!?" Selphie screeched.

"Something like that?" Roxas wasn't sure if he wanted to answer her question. "Wait a minute. What about Sora and Kairi?" he asked.

All of them looked out of the window and saw Sora and Kairi's gondola. The four could see them, who were pretty much panicking. Actually, Kairi was, and Sora was comforting her.

"Hey guys! You all right there?" Tidus yelled, hoping Sora would hear him. Fortunately he did. He opened the window, looked at them, and nodded.

There was suddenly a voice. "Everybody stay calm in the Ferris wheel. There was just a slight malfunction that can be fixed soon. Do not worry, you will all get out of there safely," the man in charge of the ride said over a megaphone.

Roxas and the others could hear Kairi's shrieks. "Stay calm? STAY CALM!? How can we stay calm if we can't go down? Why the hell did the Ferris wheel stop!? They better fix this thing!"

"Sshh... Kairi, it's going to be okay. They're fixing it and they promised it would be okay as soon as possible. Don't panic, okay?" Sora tried keeping her calm.

After a few minutes of loud complaints, the Ferris wheel finally started moving again. They all breathed a sigh of relief, especially Sora, since Kairi was already calm. Finally, after some time, the ride was over. They all got off the Ferris wheel.

"Well, that was a bit scary at first," Roxas said.

"If you ask me, it was pretty esciting," commented Tidus.

"It DID make my hear tbeat fast. I thought we were going to be stuck there," Selphie said.

After they got off the Ferris wheel, they looked for Sora and Kairi.

"Where the heck did they go?" Tidus asked.

"Tidus. We're right here," a voice said, and he heard someone laugh. When Tidus turned around, Sora and Kairi was standing there, looking more cheerful than they were before, but still shkane up from the ride.

"That's the first and last time I'd ride a Ferris wheel," Kairi told Sora, laughing.

"So? What happened when you two were alone?" Selphie asked, poking Kairi. Both Sora and Kairi's cheeks turned red, and they both muttered something.

"Weeellll… Never mind," Selphie said, knowing the both of them were uncomfortable in talking about these kinds of stuff.

"Where to next? The roller coaster?" Roxas asked, pointing at the big roller coaster ahead.

"Sure? Why not? But we better try going to the "haunted house" there," Sora said, pointing at the other side.

"We've got all day to try all the rides, guys," Wakka said, laughing.

After trying most of the rides, they finally decided to call it a day.

"It was fun going here with all of you guys," Roxas said, grinning.

"I know. We should plan something tomorrow, too!" suggested Sora, who was now the cheerful Sora they knew before.

"How about… The beach?" asked Kairi. "We haven't gone to the beach for a long time now. I actually miss getting sunburn."

"Great idea, Kairi! I think the last time we went there was… 2 years ago? I'm gonna bring a beach ball," Selphie squealed.

"We'll all meet up at our house. That okay with all of you?" Roxas asked.

"Sure. I'm going to be the one to prepare our lunch," Kairi said.

"We can rent a boat tomorrow, ya. Then we can fish. I'll bring fishing rods," Wakka joined in.

"Then it's settled! Tomorrow, we'll go to the beach! I can't wait!" Selphie said.

For them, today was a very fun and memorable day. Therefore, they can't wait to go to the beach tomorrow. It'll be their first time to go there again since 2 years. Actually, any place would be fine to all of them, as long as all of them were together. Without their friends, it won't be that much fun. Don't you think so too?

* * *

Well, that's that. Review, please... Positive or negative reviews, I accept them. :D

My grade are LOW... And to think that I ranked 1st... T_T


	4. A Day At The Beach

It's finally finished, but it might not be good because I was too busy training for the math competition thingy... Sorry..

Anyway, I still hope you enjoy this...

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS :)

* * *

The beach. It was the only place that they all love to go to. Who wouldn't? The white sand is warm, the air is fresh, there are huge coconut trees, the water is crystal clear, and the place is just full of happy people enjoying their lives. It's the place where they used to hang out during weekends. But somehow, they stopped going there. This was their first time going to Destiny Beach since a year ago.

"Roxas!!! Are you ready?" the brunette screamed, putting towels inside his bag. He searched their room for sunscreens and other things. He also grabbed a couple of shirts and shorts. Of course, the thing he didn't forget was his wallet. He knew Roxas wouldn't give him money if he forgot his wallet. 'It's to teach you to bring your wallet with you next time,' is what he always says. Sora grabbed a pair of shades, and stuffed all the things in his bag.

"ROXY!!! Did you see my surfboard?!?!" Sora asked. He didn't want to look for it. He was too sleepy to move. He lied on the bed and closed his eyes. He tried to sleep, but he can't.

"Geez, Sora! Can't you see I'm busy packing myself? You go find it!" came the twin's reply. He was already frustrated because he felt as if he forgot to bring something. He just doesn't know what it was. Towels, extra clothes, sunscreens, shades, money… Right. How could he forget? He opened his drawer and grabbed his digital camera and placed it inside his bag. He always likes to take pictures on memorable days.

Meanwhile, Sora gave up on looking for his surfboard. He didn't like surfing that much, anyway. He then decided to call Kairi on the phone. He sat on his bed and picked up the wireless telephone. He dialed Kairi's number and out the phone near his ear.

_Ring ring._

"… Good morning Kairi!! So, are you ready? … Oh, so you and Selphie would go here together? … No, I don't mind waiting at all. … Okay, see you later, Kai. I love you…" And that was the end of their conversation. Short, but sweet.

Sora and Roxas were really excited to go to the beach. In the living room with their bags ready, Sora was sitting on the couch, drumming his fingers on the armrest, glancing at the clock every now and then. '_Where are they?'_ he thought. Meanwhile, Roxas was pacing back and forth, checking his wristwatch every now and then, too.

_Ding dong._

Finally. Someone was here. The twins both rushed to the door to see who it was. When they opened the door, they were met by their two friends, Wakka and Tidus. They both had bags with them, but both didn't look like there was much stuff inside. Wakka was holding his blitzball with him, as always.

"Hey, Sora and Roxas!! I am so ready to go to the beach, ya!" greeted Wakka. He was pumping his fist in the air. Tidus just rolled his eyes, laughing.

"I'm guessing the girls aren't here," Tidus said. Roxas gestured them inside, and they all took a seat on the sofa. Sora grabbed the remote controller and turned on the television. "Yeah, you're right. They're always late… I wonder what they're doing right now…"

After a while, they heard the doorbell ring again. It was the girls. They all carried their bags with them and headed to the door. They were indeed the girls. Kairi was carrying a bag and a basket. Selphie carried a large bag. It looked like it was going to explode.

"Hey guys! So, shall we all go?" Selphie said. They all went outside after the twins had bidden farewell to their parents. The walk to Destiny Beach was definitely NOT quiet. As usual, Selphie and Kairi talked about the "news" in the school. Probably some more gossips, Roxas thought. Meanwhile, they boys were talking about what to do first in the beach. Wakka thought of blitzball (obviously), renting a boat then sailing it was Tidus's idea, while Roxas and Sora's idea was to play volleyball.

At last, they arrived at their destination. The beach looked like how it looked a year ago. It was still the same beautiful beach that they all love. They picked a good spot where the waves weren't that big, and where the sun wasn't scorching hot.

"Oh my God. I miss this place!" Selphie exclaimed. "Anyway, what should we do first?"

Everyone replied, but they all had different answers.

"Whoa, wait up. Why don't we let Sora and Roxas choose?" Kairi suggested.

"We're gonna play VOLLEYBALL!" they said in unison, grinning.

"But first, we all need to change," Tidus said, pointing at the restrooms.

They all went in the restrooms and changed into more appropriate clothes. The boys came out first, and they waited for the girls to come out. A few minutes later, Tidus lost his patience.

"What taking the two so long!?" he complained.

Then they heard someone coming out. It was them. They were both in two-piece bathing suits, and Selphie was pulling Kairi to come out.

Selphie was wearing an orange and yellow striped bathing suit. Her favorite colors, obviously. And Kairi was wearing a pink bathing suit with a hint of black. It was actually Kairi's first time to wear something like that. She looked really shy when she came out of the restroom. Sora hugged her and whispered, "You don't have to feel embarrassed. You look pretty." Then she pecked her lips.

When they went back to their spot, they decided to team up. The teams were: Sora, Roxas, Tidus and Kairi, Selphie, Wakka. It would have been a 'boys vs. girls 'match, there were only 2 girls.

Finally the match started. Selphie served the ball and they had never seen a serve this powerful before. Luckily for the other team, Roxas managed to hit the ball. After a very long match (Selphie is GOOD and volleyball, but Roxas is an athlete), the score was 27 – 24. The girls (plus Wakka) win.

"Darn it… We lost!!" Tidus yelled. He was a sore loser, what can they do about it? Selphie immediately ran towards him and flung her arms around him.

"Aww, cheer up! You're still the best boyfriend ever!!" Selphie said, hugging him tight. The others all laughed and "Awww"s can be heard.

"So… What should we do next?" Kairi asked all of them.

"I don't know about all of you, but I'm starving!" Roxas said. The others were feeling the same, so they put out the lunch Kairi prepared. It smelled good, and it made all of their mouths water. After they put all of the food out, they decided to dig in. After they ate, they decided to rent a kayak. As the boys push the kayak to the sea, the girls rented the oars and life vests. Just in case, they said.

"Okaaay, time to set sail, ya!!" Wakka said, pumping his fist in the air. They all went in the kayak and since there were only two oars, Wakka and Roxas grabbed them.

All was fine and they were enjoying themselves… Until a big wave came. The wave knocked the kayak upside down and they were all knocked to the sea. Of course all of them were able to resurface. But they were all laughing and splashing water. Yes, they were still enjoying even if a huge wave knocked them out of the kayak. In fact, it was the most fun moment at the beach for them. As they returned to the land, they were still laughing. And now they decided to build a big sand castle.

Luckily, Selphie brought a pail and a shovel, so they started building it. At first, there was only one floor with one tower, but as the time passed, it got bigger and bigger. Finally, it was finished. It was almost three feet tall, and it had several towers. All that's left to do is to put designs on it, so the girls gathered pretty stones and shells. After they decorated it, they put tiny holes that served as windows. And then they got a twig and a piece of cloth that they turned into a flag. Sora put it on top of the castle and they all cheered. And then Roxas remembered something. He rushed to his bag and pulled out something. He ran back to his friends and grinned.

"Guys, let's take a photo of it," he said, showing them the camera. They called a random guy and asked if he could take a picture of them. As the guy took their pictures, they made all sorts of wacky poses. After that, they were all pretty tired, so they rested on their spot until it was sunset. Then Sora stood up.

"How about we make a bonfire? I have some marshmallows here, and we could tell all sorts of stories!" he suggested.

"That's a great idea, Sora! Awesome!" Tidus said. They started picking firewood and after a while, they had made a bonfire. Sora took out a pack of marshmallows that they all shared and then they sat arounf the bonfire.

At first, they all told ghost stories, but then, Roxas suddenly said, "Do you guys remember how we all became best friends?"

Wakka laughed. "Of course, ya. Who wouldn't forget?" All of them looked at Selphie, and they all burst out laughing. No one tried to re-tell how they all got together because Selhpie was shooting them all dark glares.

"Okay, okay. We were just trying to remember those old times," Tidus said.

"Yeah. I'm still really sad that we're moving tomorrow," Roxas frowned.

"…You really don't have to go, you know," Wakka said, frowning as well.

"We have no choice, Wakka," Sora sighed, looking at Kairi.

"Well, at least we spent this last days together and these last days together are the most memorable moments for me," Selphie said, smiling slightly.

"Yeah, I guess it is…" Roxas said, looking up at the sky filled with twinkling stars. The sky was nice.

"But you know guys, even if you're far away, our friendship won't be broken, right?" Kairi said.

"Right!" they all said together, laughing and enjoying their time together. As they took more pictures together, they were all thinking that nothing and no one will be able to break their bonds, no matter what.

* * *

There you have it. REVIEWS PLEASE!!! I really need reviews... T_T

Anyway... there you have it... Chapter 4... In chapter 5, you'll see Namine... Finally. xD But only for a moment. :3 Gomen ne... I want to thanks poohbearlover95 and the anonymous reviewers for... Well... Reviewing. It' realy feels nice to know that someone is supporting you... even if it is just one or two. :D


	5. Moving

Sorry I wasn't able to update fast, it's because my computer broke and it took a long time to fix it. Plus, I had a bit of a writer's block.

But to make up for the long wait, I made it much longer. 5000+ words! I also tried doing POVs.

I hope you enjoy reading it!

Reviews are VERY MUCH APPRECIATED.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS NOR THE CHARACTERS.

* * *

Tomorrow was the day all of them hated to come. It was the day Sora and Roxas would move away. Sora couldn't sleep, so he grabbed his phone and called Kairi. Who else to call? Sora was a little afraid that she won't answer. That'll make him really lonely. But she did.

"Hello?" she said in a soft voice. It was like music to Sora's ears.

"Uhh... Good evening, Kairi. I'm glad you're still awake. Am I disturbing you? If I am, sorry. It's just that I couldn't sleep and all," Sora said.

"Sora, you talk too much," she giggled. "Actually, I also couldn't sleep. That makes the two of us the same."

"Hey Kairi?" Sora suddenly said.

"Yeah?

"Could you do me a favour tomorrow?"

"Of course, Sor. What is it?" she asked curiously.

"Kairi, could you not cry tomorrow?" Sora asked. He knows Kairi cries a lot. He knew that even if he asked for her not to, she will.

There was a very long pause before Kairi answered. "... I'll try, Sora. I'll really try," she replied, her voice weak.

"Thanks, Kai. That means a lot to me," he said, smiling weakly.

Their conversation was pretty long, when finally, Sora got sleepy. They told their goodnights and that was the end of their conversation. But one thing was in Sora's mind. Would she cry tomorrow? He hoped not. It would kill him if she does. But knowing Kairi, you'd better prepare for the waterworks. This was what Sora was thinking before he fell asleep.

~Sora's POV~

So today's finally Monday? Today's the day I'd make Kairi cry? Darn it. It's so early. I want to sleep more.

As I close my eyes and bury my head under a pillow, there were loud knocks on the door.

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty!" Roxas's voice was cheerful. Why the hell is he so cheerful today?

"Go away. I'm still sleeping," I said, pulling my blankets over me.

"Whatever, Sora. We're already finished moving all the furniture, except yours. If you want to spend more time with your girlfriend, I suggest you get up and –" He didn't need to finish. I was already in the bathroom. Is it really that late already! I'm gonna be –

"Shit!" THE WATER'S FRIGGIN' COLD!

"What the hell did I do to deserve this day?" I shouted to practically no one, already putting on my clothes. This is my worst day ever. Dashing to the door, I opened it just to see Roxas laughing. And then I noticed some of the furniture were still here. And then it hit me. He TRICKED me. I SWEAR I'm gonna strangle him.

~Roxas's POV~

So I decided to joke around him. Big deal. He was still sleeping, and I just had to wake him up. So I decided to pull HIS joke on him. I went to his room only to find the door locked. I knocked on the door and when I received no reply, I decided to speak up.

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty!" I said. I heard Sora's groan. I guess he's still sleeping.

"Go away. I'm still sleeping," he yelled. So he wants to wake up the hard way.

"Whatever, Sora. We're already finished moving all of the furniture except yours. If you want to spend more time with your girlfriend, then I suggest you get up and-"

_BOOM._ That must be his bathroom door. I stood there, smirking at how Sora was hurrying. Was I like that when Sora pulled that prank on me?

"Shit!"

I couldn't help but laugh when I heard him curse. I guess I forgot to warn him that the water's cold. He's not that much of a fan of cold water. I heard a lot of muttering and whining. I wish I was in there so I could see his face! Finally, the door unlocked and out came my twin. I ended up bursting out laughing until my sides hurt. But then I saw Sora's glare. If looks could kill, I would totally be a goner right then and there. I wasn't THAT grumpy after the prank. I guess he's in a bad mood today.

"Aw, come on, Sora! It was just payback for what you did! Besides, the earlier, the better. You're the last to wake up. Tidus and the others are awake now," I tried to reason out. He seemed to get the point since his glare didn't look that evil anymore, but he's still in a bad mood.

"Whatever," he said. "When will they come here?"

"Soon," I replied. We both went downstairs and ate breakfast. Pancakes. Sora's favourite. But even that couldn't make Sora smile. It's kind of creepy with a grumpy Sora around. Just after we finished eating, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," he said. "You wash the dishes."

I grumbled, but didn't protest. As I put the dishes on the sink, Sora opened the door, only to be tackled by his one and only girlfriend, Kairi. Boy, I'm glad I didn't answer the door.

Everyone was here. Sora seems a bit happy now. Just a bit. And even though we told them that they didn't need to help move objects, they wanted to. We were having fun, lifting things here and there, cracking jokes (Wakka's jokes were very corny though).

"Hey Sora!" Kairi suddenly said, running to him.

"What?"

"You are SO cute," she giggled, and she poked his forehead. …Oh, I SEE. Pretty clever, Kairi. Putting dirt on Sora. But Sora seemed to notice what Kairi did so he put his finger on a dusty furniture, collected dirt/dust, and then wiped his finger on Kairi's cheeks.

"No, you're cuter," he said, running away from her. Soon enough, their clothes were dirty. The two lovebirds just never stop flirting, do they?

"Knock it off, guys. Stop flirting with each other," I said.

Sora's face turned red. "We're not flirting," he said. Nice try, Sora. Well, I guess that did the trick.

~Normal POV~

After several minutes of moving objects, they were finished moving everything in the moving van. And it was almost time for school to start.

"Good thing we finished quickly, ya!" Wakka said.

"No kidding. We can still make it in time though," Tidus replied. "But of course, we're going to see you off."

"We're not leaving until you do!" Selphie jumped up and down.

Sora and Roxas smiled. They were pretty much thinking the same thing. They were thinking how lucky they were to have great friends who would always be there for them.

After a short time, they were finally ready to leave. Their parents were already inside the car, waiting for the two.

"I guess this is goodbye," Kairi said sadly, looking away.

"It's not. I can still visit you every now and then!" he hugged Kairi.

From afar, Roxas rolled his eyes. They were getting all mushy and lovey dovey again. Sora wasn't like that before he had a girlfriend. Roxas hated mushy stuff. Is this how he will become if HE would have a girlfriend? Hopefully not. It's not like he'll suddenly see someone that will catch his interest… Or will he?

"Do you guys really have to go?" Selphie whined for the nth time.

"Selphie," Roxas laughed. "We've already moved everything from the house and you're asking us if we really have to leave?"

"Well yeah, I knew that, but…" Selphie pouted.

"Take care in Twilight Town, dude. We'll try to visit you two there," Tidus said.

"OR you can visit us," Wakka piped in.

"Sora! Roxas! We need to go!" the twins' mother shouted.

Kairi's eyes were getting watery, but she held all the tears back. "Promise me you'd visit us. Both of you."

"Of course we would," Sora promised, holding Kairi's hand.

"Well then, see you soon," she said. Unable to hold back tears, she shed a tear. Only one. This surprised Sora, because he expected her to burst out crying. But then he remembered the promise. This made him smile. Even though she broke the promise, she tried to keep it, no matter how hard it was.

"Wait," Roxas suddenly said. "We should take one last group picture."

Everyone agreed, but they didn't just took "one last" picture. But after that, they needed to leave. They hesitantly went in the car and opened the window.

"We'll be sure to visit you!" Roxas called out, as they went farther away from their friends. Sora didn't say anything, but his sad blue eyes were locked on a certain redhead who was trying to stop her tears from falling down her beautiful face.

~Roxas's POV~

… Huh? Where are we? I must've fallen asleep. So this is… Twilight Town? It's a lot different to Destiny Islands.

In Destiny Islands, there are a lot of beaches. There are also many coconut trees which Sora and I loved climbing. Beside a small waterfall in the islands, there is a secret entrance that only the gang knows about. Inside that cave are a lot of drawings, mostly by Sora and Kairi. In one of the beaches, there is a big tree house. There is also a big paopu tree where we watch the sunset.

What's a paopu? It's a fruit wherein legend says that if two people share one, their destinies will be intertwined. A lot of girls would love to get their hands on one. Unfortunately for them, there is only one paopu fruit in the world, or maybe universe: that tree in the beach. AND it only bears one fruit every 6 months. Tough luck for them. But actually, I wouldn't mind eating one. I've never tasted it before. They say it's worth waiting for.

Anyway, Twilight Town is large. Its main transportation is the train. There are a lot of buildings. At the train station is a big clock tower. In the middle of the town is the Market Street. There's also this place called the Sandlot. I guess it's where they hold big events. Let me describe this town in one word. Complicated. There are stairs going up to the roofs of buildings and there are a lot of dead ends. I'd probably get lost here.

Finally, the car parked at the front of a house. It was bigger than our house before. But before Sora and I could go in, our parents stopped us.

"You should hurry to your new school," mom said. Oh, right. I forgot about that. I wonder if we'll make friends today.

But then I remembered that we don't know where the school is. Mom told us to ask our neighbour, but I think he/she already went to school. But it's worth trying. When Sora knocked on the door, there was no answer. We waited for a while, but still no answer. But just when we were about to give up, someone opened the door. There stood a chubby boy about our age. He seems like a cheerful guy. He's wearing a red sweatband around his head, but I don't think he's into sports.

"Oh! Hi there! Are you our new neighbours?" he asked eagerly.

"Umm… Yeah… my name's Sora and he's Roxas," Sora introduced.

"I'm Pence. From the looks of it, you two are twins. You two look so identical!" Pence stated.

"Yes we do, except for our hair," I laughed, pointing at Sora's spiky, gravity-defying hair.

"And I'm also thinking that you want directions to Twilight High?" it was more of a statement than a question.

"You got that right. So, do you think we can all go together or something?" I asked. I don't want to get lost. Not after I saw all those dead ends.

"Well sure! But we better hurry. Twilight High's just about two blocks ahead."

We started walking, and we also talked. A lot. Pence is a pretty cool guy. He said he's friends with people named Hayner and Olette. I also learned that he loves taking pictures like I do. He and his friends found a place they call the Usual Spot. It's where they hang out. God, I miss the Secret Entrance in Destiny Islands.

After a bit more talking and walking, we finally reached the school. Damn, it's huge! We started going in, but a security guard blocked us.

"The two of you can't go in. No ID no entry," he let Pence in.

"You go on ahead, Pence," Sora said.

"You sure?" Well, see ya later," Pence ran off to the school.

I tried to talk to the guard. "Sir, it's only normal for us to not have IDs. We just transferred here."

"Oh, right. I heard there were two transferees. Names, please," he picked up a clipboard and a pen.

"Sora and Roxas," Sora said.

The guard smiled and wrote something. "Go on in. Welcome to Twilight High."

As we approach the main entrance of the school, I suddenly started to feel nervous. What if we don't fit in? But then we already made friends with Pence. I'm sure we'll get along with his friends. As we step inside the school, everyone suddenly stopped talking. Yes, everyone. They were staring at us, and we looked like lost puppies. And then everyone started whispering to one another.

"Are they new students?"

"I heard the sophomores were having transferees."

"They're twins, right?"

"They look so cool."

I stared at all of the people. What the hell? I sighed and took out my schedule. I have no idea why Sora and I have the same schedule. First period was Homeroom with Ms. Aerith in Room 407. Where the hell is Room 407? Time to ask some people.

"Excuse me? Could you tell us where Room 407 is?" Sora tapped the shoulder of a blonde girl with a messy pony tail. When she turned around, she suddenly shrieked and literally fainted. What the heck just happened...? The two girls with her, a girl with short brown hair and a girl with gray hair held her.

"Um... Did I do something wrong?" Sora asked, staring at the blonde girl.

The girl with brown hair laughed. "No, no. Don't mind Rikku. She's ALWAYS like that whenever there are boys. Especially... the cute ones."

Wait, what? My face was starting to get warm. I glanced at Sora and saw that his face was red, too.

"I assure you, she's gonna wake up any minute now. By the way, she's Yuna and I'm Paine," the other girl said, managing to keep a straight face all the time.

"Nice to meet you all. My name's Roxas and he's Sora," I said.

And suddenly, Rikku sprang up as if nothing happened.

"I'm Rikku! Sorry for what happened a while ago. What were you asking a while ago?" she asked.

"Do you know where Room 407 is?" Sora asked Rikku once more.

"Do we know? That's where our Homeroom is!" she said.

So they're going to be our classmates? I don't mind Yuna and Paine, but Rikku's too hyper.

They gave us the directions ("Go to the 4th floor, turn right, then left.") and said that we should go on, since they need to get something from their lockers. Note to self: get lockers for me and Sora ASAP.

Well anyway, after a lot of thinking where to go (Rikku didn't tell us which flight of stairs to climb. There are 4 stairs), we finally saw a door that has a "407" sticker on it. But there was someone standing in front of the door. She must be a teacher. She has long brown hair that is braided and tied with a red ribbon. She is also wearing a pink dress, and I can't help but feel that this teacher is very nice to her students. She saw the two of us, walked towards us, smiled, and asked, "Are you by chance Sora and Roxas?

"Yes, ma'am," we both said.

"Welcome to Twilight High. I'm Ms. Aerith, your homeroom teacher. You can call me Aerith if you want. Well then, I'll be seeing you later," with a warm smile, she waved and went somewhere.

* * *

"Good morning class. As you all know, today, two new students will be joining us in class. I'd like you all to welcome them. Guys? Come one in," Aerith said.

My heart was racing as I nervously opened the door. Sora behind me, we marched in the classroom. I immediately looked for people who I might know (As if I will). I saw Pence, smiling at us. Beside him are a blonde guy and a brown-haired girl. Those must be Hayner and Olette. But then I heard people's voices. Mostly girls.

"What are their names?"

"They look so cute!"

"What do you mean cute? They're HOT!"

Okaaay, this is awkward. I can feel my face burning up again. Luckily, Aerith hushed the students.

"Now, now, people. I know they look like such nice boys, but I would appreciate it if you all keep quiet and let them introduce themselves," Aerith managed to quiet down the class, only because they want to know who we are.

Aerith looked at Sora and said, "Why don't you go first?"

"Morning. My name's Sora," he smiled which made some of the girls talk again.

"Aww, he is so CUTE!"

Doesn't Sora REALIZE what he's doing? ... Of course not. Look at him. He looks so clueless to every girl's reaction (like the time Rikku fainted). But I don't blame him. I mean, he already has a girlfriend. Why should he care about other girls? Or is Sora just that clueless to everything?

"How about you?" Aerith suddenly said, smiling at me.

"Hi. I'm Roxas. Sora's twin," I said. 3... 2... 1...

"I prefer Roxas. He looks cooler than Sora."

"Sora's cute though..."

"Yes, but so is Roxas!"

NOW they're COMPARING us? If only I can bang my head on a desk. But then I would look retarded. This all sounds stupid. Please, Ms. Aerith. Let us sit down before we die here. But NO. I like Aerith, but I can't stand this madness any longer.

"Sora, I can't help but notice... Why is your shirt a bit dirty? It's only the start of class..." Aerith wondered.

"Oh, this?" Sora was turning red. "You see, we did all the moving only a while ago, and our friends helped out. And... Well... my girlfriend started joking around and I started joining her and then we got our clothes dirty."

Right, Sora. Joking around. More like flirting.

"Whaaaat? Sora's taken?"

Good for you, Sora. No one will bother you now.

A girl suddenly raised her hand. "Roxas, do YOU have a girlfriend?"

What kind of question was that? "No I don't," I looked away. Then I realized what I just said. OH CRAP.

"Roxas is single?"

"Which means, people have 0% chance of getting Sora unless he breaks up with his girlfriend, and that I think people would chase Roxas around because of this," a girl beside Pence said.

She's freaking right. Oh God, no.

"Settle down, class. Now Sora, Roxas, why don't you sit behind Pence and Hayner?" she pointed at the seats behind them.

I hurriedly went there, dragging Sora with me.

"God I'm glad that's finished," I said to Pence.

He laughed, and then patted both Hayner's and Olette's backs. "Guys, these are Hayner and Olette. The one I mentioned before?"

"Since when do you know new students?" Hayner laughed.

"We're neighbours," Pence replied.

Hayner looked at the two of us and stretched out his hand. "Hey. Nice to meet you two."

I smiled and shook his hand. "Same to you," I said. Then he shook Sora's hand.

"So who's older?" Olette suddenly asked, her emerald eyes staring at us.

"I am," Sora chirped.

"But he obviously acts more immature," I smirked, avoiding Sora's punch on the shoulder.

"I'm not!" he whined, pouting. I laughed at him, but I remembered something.

I immediately looked at Olette. "You didn't comment about us, didn't you?"

"Only the last one," she smiled. Well, that's good. Wait. Her comment was the worst.

"How could Olette comment something about the two of you? She's mine," Hayner stated, laughing.

Oh, so they're together. Am I the only one who's not? Oh wait. Wakka and Pence aren't. Or so they tell me.

Then I looked at Olette. She has brown hair tied in loose pigtails at the end. She has emerald green eyes, looking so innocent. And she's obviously not fangirlish. Speaking of fangirls, I can feel one looking at me.

I slowly turned my head, only to see Rikku staring at me. When our eyes met, she giggled and told Yuna something. Then they began chatting. I'm glad not all girls are like Rikku.

* * *

Finally. Lunch time. You wouldn't know how I felt every time Sora and I have to stand in front of the class and introduce ourselves. But Homeroom class was the worst. All because of the girls. But I think they are just excited to have new students. Yes, that must be it.

We got our lunch and headed to the table where Hayner, Pence, and Olette were. I'm sure glad we made friends quickly.

"Hey," Hayner said, waving. "How do you like Twilight /high so far?"

"Pretty cool," Sora answered.

"Except for the girls," I muttered under my breath, but everyone seemed to hear it.

"Surely not me too?" asked Olette jokingly.

"Of course not, my dear Olette," I managed to joke back.

"Hands off her, pal," Hayner laughed with us.

"Yuna and the others aren't that bad too," I said.

"Hey, speaking of girls, what does your girlfriend look like, Sora?" Olette asked.

"Um... Well, for starters, her name is Kairi," Sora said.

"Kairi... What a beautiful name," commented Olette. Sora grinned.

"She's also a sophomore. She has straight red hair and sapphire eyes. She's thin, but not too thin. She likes wearing anything pink. She has a cute smile and she's really nice," said Sora. "Oh, wait. I think I have a picture of her here."

He took out his cell phone, pressed a few buttons and then showed them a picture. It was a picture of Kairi playing the piano. I must admit she looks stunning in that photo.

"Lucky Sora," Pence said, laughing.

"I hope we could meet her. She looks like a nice person," said Hayner.

"I think you will," Sora smiled. "And I'm sure she'd love to meet you too."

Once we finished eating, we put the trays away, Hayner and the rest on the lead since we don't know where to put the trays away. Sora was cracking funny (and sometimes corny) jokes, and we kept laughing, so we got a little left behind. Then Sora tried tickling me, and of course I had to fight back. While we were busy in a tickle fight, we didn't notice two guys, laughing a joking around, headed straight at us.

CRASH!

Next thing I knew, the trays, Sora, the strangers and I were on the floor. I bumped into a guy with spiky, flaming red hair. And it's spikier than Sora's. He also has teardrop-shaped tattoos below his green eyes. The one Sora bumped into has straight silver hair reaching his shoulders. His aquamarine eyes were staring at Sora. And then the guy I bumped into laughed.

"Well, well, well! What do we have here? New students?" he said.

"Don't scare them, Axel," the guy with silver hair laughed.

"Why would I? I don't bite! My name's Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?" Axel said, standing up.

The other guy picked up their trays. "I'm Riku. Nice to meet you."

My eyes widened. "You have the same name as Rikku? The blonde girl?"

"His name is R-I-K-U. The annoying girl's name is R-I-K-K-U, Axel explained. Riku looked like he didn't want her mentioned.

"You know Rikku?" Sora asked.

"She used to stalk Riku," Axel said, laughing.

"Said something about fated to be together that we even have same names," Riku muttered.

"Rikku is so obsessed with boys," said Axel.

Riku laughed and shook his head. "I pity the guy she's chasing now."

Is that... Supposed to be me? OH SHIT. TIME TO CHANGE TOPIC.

I laughed nervously. "You know, let's stop talking about two people with same names. It confuses me."

"Excuse me, but didn't you know it's impolite to NOT introduce yourselves?" Axel smirked.

Oh, that's right. "Oops. I guess we forgot to introduce ourselves. I'm Roxas. He's Sora."

"Twins?" Riku asked.

"Yeah. I'm older," Sora said.

"I see. Well, it was nice meeting you, but lunch break's almost over. See ya," said Riku.

"See you soon," Axel waved his hand. And with that, they ran off to put their trays back. Oh wait. We haven't returned ours yet. After we returned them, we went to find our next class.

* * *

School wasn't that bad. Except for the girls. Well, not all of them, really. But I'm really glad we made a lot of friends. As Sora ring the doorbell of our new house, I stared at my surroundings. In front of me is our new house. Honestly speaking, I think it's better than our old house. At the right is Pence's house. Pence was still at school with Hayner and Olette. And at the left is another house, though I don't know whose. I guess I'd meet them soon... Or not. I glanced at the door only to see a big black dog sleeping in front of it. And I'll have you know that I'm afraid of dogs. Maybe except for our cousin's dog, Pluto. But still. So much for meeting our neighbours.

Finally, mom opened the door and gestured us to come in. When I stepped in, I absorbed everything I saw into my brain. This SO does not look like our old house. It's much, MUCH better. The furniture were the ones in our old house, but with their different arrangement, the feeling is new. I guess this is what they call feng shui.

The living room has a fireplace and I think they bought a new coffee table. The only bad thing here is that mom's vase collection is on display. She usually keeps it away from everyone. Breaking one of it is equal to eternal doom. Well, maybe I'm exaggerating. Mom would ground us for 3 months. And when she grounds us, she doesn't let us play computer, videogames, skateboard, or hang out with friends.

The kitchen was like that of the ones featured in magazines. It was really clean. The kitchen sink was practically shining. The kitchen was still quite empty though.

We rushed upstairs to go to our parents' room. There we saw the old, white, recliner chair, and it had obviously been cleaned. Last time I checked, it was a nice dirty white. Now it's... Pearly white. They bought a bookshelf too. A large one. There were lots of classic novels in the bookshelf. Figures. Mom just adores classics.

Up next, the bathroom. I must say that it was the room that changed the most. I mean really, a BATH TUB? With a HEATER? Sora would just love the heater. There's also a medicine cabinet with a mirror.

Last but certainly not the last, our rooms. Onto Sora's room first. The big things were already placed in the room. But the small stuff weren't. This means we could decide what to do with our room. Hey, is that a beanbag? I sat on it to test how soft it is. It was just right. I left his room and went to mine. Sure enough, there was also a beanbag. I collapsed on my bed, thinking of how I should place my things in the room.

Soon enough, I was done placing my stuff. That took longer than I thought. I sat on the beanbag, thinking what to do next. That's when I heard music. Soothing music with a beautiful melody. It was a piano playing. I looked around, trying to find the source of the music. Then I saw that my window was open. The neighbour's window was also open. Maybe the music was coming from there? I went to my window and managed to see the inside of my neighbour's room. No, it's not Pence's house. It's the other one. Which made me more curious.

I glanced and saw a girl about my age playing the piano. She has straight blonde locks reaching to her shoulders. The colour was similar to mine. Blonde. Except that hers is lighter. She's wearing a white dress reaching her knees. I let her finish playing before speaking up.

"That was nice. You're really good," I said.

She gasped, turning her head to look at me. She has sapphire blue eyes, like me.

But before I could ask for her name, mom hollered from the kitchen.

"Sora! Roxas! Dinner's ready!"

"I looked at my door. "Coming!" I shouted back.

When I looked back at the room of my neighbour, the girl was gone. That was quick. I wondered if I just imagined her. Nah, it can't be. Still, I wonder who that girl is.

* * *

There you go! Chapter 5! And you get to see a Namine at the end! xD

I SHALL SAY THIS AGAIN. REVIEWS ARE VERY MUCH APPRECIATED. VERY VERY MUCH. So please? Anonymous reviews are most certainly welcome. :D


	6. Friends

ZOMG. I HAS NOT REALIZED I HAVEN'T UPDATED FOR 3 MONTHS. GOMEN NASAI.

I know it's summer here, but guess what? I need to go to Math Summer Training. Yes, I'm still busy in summer. T_T

But at least the chapter's long. I'm so proud of this chapter. xD But it's still not really good.

Ne, if there are typos, please tell me. I'd appreciate it. xD

So here's Chapter 6. :D

OMG. I JUST REALIZED THE ASTERISKS DON'T APPEAR. O_O AND I'VE BEEN USING THEM IN EVERY CHAPTER TO SEPARATE THE PARAGRAPHS. DARN IT. MUST FIX.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

A week has gone by and I learned a lot of things. I learned that Riku and Axel are juniors, but Axel started school late so now he's 18. I learned where the Usual Spot is. We always go there for ice cream. I also learned a new flavour of ice cream. Sea salt ice cream. It's salty yet sweet at the same time. I like it. Last but not the least; I learned how to walk around Twilight Town without maps or getting lost. But there is ONE thing that I still haven't learned: Who was the girl playing the piano?

It's weird. This is the first time a girl caught my interest. ...Not that I like her or anything! I'm just curious. I mean, it's not everyday you see a girl playing piano and then disappear suddenly. I didn't even hear the door shut when she went out. But these past days, I didn't see her. I always looked out to the room only to find no one. I kind of wish she would show up. It's as if I scared her or something.

Today's Saturday, and we promised Axel and Riku that we'll meet them at the Sandlot. They wanted us to meet their friends. I scanned the place for something to do since I'm bored. Then I saw a skateboard.

"Hey look, Sor. A skateboard," I said, pointing at it.

"Cool. Hey, check this out," he hopped on the skateboard, jumped, and did 5 consecutive 360° spins.

I scoffed. "That's all?" I took the skateboard from him and did a method grab followed by an air walk.

"Please. That wasn't my best stunt," Sora laughed, and was about to do another one, when we heard someone clapping. It was Riku and Axel.

"We didn't know you two skate," Axel said. There were three people with them. One was a blonde guy with a mullet hairdo, carrying a sitar. The other was a slate-haired guy, reading a book, and the last was a blonde girl with antenna-like bangs sticking out.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet Demyx," Axel gestured at the guy in a mullet. "Zexion," he pointed at the one with the book. "And my girlfriend, Larxene," he wrapped his arm around the blonde girl. "You guys, these are Sora and Roxas."

"Nice to meet you!" Demyx chirped. He somehow reminds me of Sora.

"Hey," Zexion said, smiling slightly, then he proceeded on reading his book.

Larxene didn't saying anything. She was glaring at us. Axel noticed this, and he decided to speak up.

"Sorry. Larxene doesn't like... Kids. Anyone younger or acts like one is a kid to her." Sora's dead, then. I MAY be spared...

"Oh, that's okay," I said. Then Riku spoke for the first time.

"Hey guys. Wanna go grab a bite?"

"Yeah, sure. Why not?" Sora replied. "Where to?"

"How about a place our friend owns?" Zexion suggested. I glanced at Larxene, whose mood lightened up when she heard what Zexion said.

Axel smiled at us. "Let's go."

At first, I thought we were gonna take the train, but when we stopped in front of a car, I realized Axel must already have a license. We all went in the car, and Axel drove. Larxene was sitting in front beside Axel. On the passenger seat I was seated beside Sora, who was beside Riku. At the back sat Demyx and Zexion.

The ride didn't seem long, what with Sora and Demyx debating on random stuff. The car stopped in front of a cafe. Axel parked the car and we all went out of it. One by one, we went inside the cafe. Then Sora and I heard Larxene talk for the first time.

"Is Marluxia here?" she whispered to the guard in front of the door.

The guard nodded, and Larxene spoke once more. "Could you tell him that his friends are here? Tell him it's Larxene."

The guard walked away and went in one of the doors.

"He's here," Larxene told everyone, smiling.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's find a place to sit!" said Demyx.

We found a place where 7 people could sit. On top of the table were seven menus, but only Sora and I flipped it open. I guess they know what to order. While we were choosing what to order, a guy suddenly approached us. I looked up to see a boy, about Axel's age, with long, pink hair. Wait. PINK? Seriously?

And for the first time, Larxene grinned. She suddenly hugged the guy. "Marly! It's so great to see you! I haven't seen you since you started working here!" I glanced at Axel. He seemed to be fine with Larxene hugging another guy. Just who is this guy?

Riku spoke up. "Sora, Roxas, this is Marluxia. He's Larxene's best friend and neighbour since they were young. He also studied in Twilight High, but he moved and switched schools. He's now a senior."

Marluxia smiled and said, "Nice to meet you." He raised his notepad and pen. "Now what would you have today?"

"The usual," they all said in unison. Marluxia jotted down words on his notepad. They must go here a lot.

"How about the two of you?" he asked, smiling at us.

I looked at the menu. "I'll have a mocha frappe and a cinnamon roll."

"I'll have a slice of cheesecake and hot chocolate," Sora said, closing the menu.

"Okay then. Please wait for your orders," he ran to a room.

We all chatted while waiting for our food. I learned that Zexion is 18, like Axel. And that he's smart. Larxene and Demyx are 17. Zexion is a bookworm and Demyx is a musician. Larxene loves to play darts. And Axel and Larxene are together for 2 years now.

The food arrived after a while. And I saw what they all meant by "the usual". Axel had coffee and a slice of banana bread. Zexion had a caramel frappe and a panna cotta. Larxene ordered a strawberry shake and a chocolate éclair. Demyx ordered a chocolate shake and a slice of blueberry cake. Riku, on the other hand, ordered a cappuccino and a donut. We started eating, and at the first bite of my cinnamon roll, I decided that I'll be visiting this cafe often. Their food tastes great!

We talked less, but still we chatted. I was really enjoying my time with my new friends. I guess we now have a new place to hang out. I'm actually starting to like living here. And to think that I refused to move back then.

After we all finished eating, Axel asked for the bill, but Marluxia just shook his head and smiled.

"My treat," he said, showing us the bill. Written at the bottom were big letters that spell out "PAID".

"Dude, seriously! Thanks man!" Demyx yelled.

"Aww, Marly, you're so sweet!" Larxene said, grinning.

"Thanks a bunch, Marluxia," Axel smiled.

Marluxia looked at us. "This is to celebrate meeting our two new friends, Roxas and Sora."

Us? We looked at each other and smiled. We were thinking the same thing. We didn't expect the people here to be this nice. I'm really starting to like Twilight Town more and more.

After bidding our goodbyes to Marluxia, we headed out of the cafe and to the car.

"So where do we go now?" Zexion asked.

"I dunno. How about an arcade?" I suggested. I haven't gone in an arcade for a long time now.

Demyx lit up. "Sounds fun! Why not?"

We all went in the car and off we go again. This time, we stopped in front of an arcade. We hopped out of the car and opened the door to the arcade.

They have a lot of games inside. They even have a HUGE air hockey table! I love air hockey. Not to brag, but I was practically the best air hockey player in our group of friends in Destiny Islands. Anyway, here's Sora now. He rushed to the Dance Dance Revolution machine and dragged me to the 2nd player's mat.

"Sora... you know I could never beat you in DDR," I said. I didn't want to play. I don't really like DDR. I get confused with the arrows.

"I knooooow! But I need an opponent! You know, a challenge?" he whined, selecting a song. He picked a fast one. Oh God. I just hope this would be over soon.

"You could just have a computer opponent," I said.

"Computer opponents are SO easy to defeat," he insisted. Doesn't he know that I'm easier to defeat? I guess he doesn't. He pressed the big red button. The start button. Here come those arrows...

He beat me by a landslide. Now he's urging Riku to be his opponent. Good luck, Riku. The game started, and the song was fast, as always. ...Wait. Riku's pretty good at this. But not as good as Sora. In the end, Sora won, but Riku was obviously tougher to beat than me.

We then went to the air hockey table. Finally. A game where I'm good at. It looks like you can only play for 3 minutes a game.

"Anyone wanna play against me?" I asked.

"Could I?" Axel smiled, walking towards the table.

"You're on," I laughed. I hope he's a tougher opponent than those in Destiny Islands. I'm itching for an exciting game.

Zexion smiled. "I should let you know that Axel isn't that easy to beat."

"Roxas is good at air hockey too!" Sora said.

"Only one way to find out, though," Riku said.

"Let the game begin!" Demyx yelled.

The game starts, and Zexion was right. This is actually the first time I'm challenged enough to give it my all. This is going to be one fun game.

"I can't believe this. The score is TIED? Roxas, it's tied? But no one has ever tied with you!" Sora exclaimed, eyes locked on the scoreboard. Yes, Sora. I know. But I'm bound to meet someone who will, right? And that's Axel.

"Best game I've ever played. I finally found my match," I smiled at Axel.

"You're not bad yourself," Axel laughed.

"Same goes for you," I answered.

"Hey guys! Wanna play against me?" Demyx asked. He was near a drumming game. So he also knows how to drum? But apparently, no one else knows how to. But since he's oh-so-bored, he dragged Sora to play. Sora, also bored, decided to play. But of course, since Demyx is an expert, he won. Sora is not a sore loser.

"Wow, you're GOOD!" Sora said, grinning. He obviously had fun.

"Thanks! It takes a lot of practice, though!" Demyx beamed.

We played a lot of games, but I'm surprised to find out that the best at Whack-A-Mole is Larxene. No one had beaten her high score. She just scored more than 100!

After all the fun and excitement, it was finally time to go home. Axel dropped us off at the Sandlot.

"Well, since I don't know where your house is, I'll just drop you off here. It was fun hanging out with you two. See ya!" Axel grinned, waving at us. Then he sped off. We looked at his car until it was out of sight.

"I guess the adventure stops here," Sora smiled. "Come on, let's go home."

* * *

"I'm... So... BORED," I whined, poking Sora. We were on the couch, and Sora was continuously pressing buttons on the remote controller, hoping to find something good to watch. He finally settled on Spongebob Squarepants. To be honest, Spongebob never ceases to amuse me.

"What can I do? Can't you see I'm just as bored as you?" he answered. I can see that, Sora. Seeing as you're now singing the Spongebob opening song, I have to say you might be more bored than I am.

"That's it. I'm going out for a walk," I stood up and walked towards the door.

Sora looked at me. "Sure, have fun." Looks like someone's a little lazy for a walk. Oh well.

I went outside and started walking to Market Street. It amazes me how fast I memorized the paths and roads in Twilight Town. Then again, there was one time when I walked around and then suddenly forgot where I was. But I'm getting the hang of it now.

"Roxas?" a voice called out. Wait, isn't that...?

"Axel? What are you doing here?" I asked, smiling at the redhead.

"I went to buy something. How about you?" Axel replied.

"Nothing, really. I was just bored, so I went out for a walk." I looked around, trying to find something good to do.

"Since you don't have anything to do, why don't you come with me?" he smiled, waiting for my reply. I nodded. Sure, why not. So off we go, searching for the store Axel wanted to go to.

After a while, we stepped in an... Ice cream store. I never thought Axel would be the type of guy who would love ice cream.

He looked at the shelves, searching for a flavour he liked. "Let's see... Ah, here it is," he reached out to grab a certain ice cream. I think I know what he picked. And I was right. Sea salt ice cream. I smiled and grabbed two.

"One for Sora," I explained, handing them to Axel. But he returned one.

"Sora's ice cream will have to wait," he said, going to the cashier. "We still aren't finished here."

I followed him to the cashier, wondering what we were going to do next. After we paid for the ice cream, we went out and Axel led the way.

* * *

"...Would you mind telling me why we're here?" I asked, completely confused.

"Well... The view is good up here. And it's relaxing to watch the sunset," he grinned, staring at the scenery before him.

I shook my head. "What I don't understand is why here of all places."

"Well, it IS the highest place in Twilight Town after all."

"Good point," I said, tearing the plastic of the ice cream to eat it.

We sat at the clock tower silently as we ate our ice cream, staring at all the people down there, doing their errands and while the kids play. I guess that's what made the moment perfect: knowing that your friend is there beside you without communicating.

But somehow, I felt the need to start a conversation. "Hey Axel?"

"Mhm?" he answered, biting off a small portion of his ice cream.

"How did you and Larxene meet?" Yes, I know, that was a completely random and stupid question to ask.

"Well, back then, we used to hang out with Marluxia. One day, when we went to his house, Larxene was there. Marluxia introduced us to her. Out of Demyx and Zexion, I made friends with her the quickest. We started hanging out more, and... Well... Here we are," he had a look in his face that told me he was reminiscing those good old times they were together. ...I don't want to know what he's thinking. Did I mention that I don't really like romance?

We didn't have any more conversations after that. Once we finished our ice cream, Axel stood up (I have no idea how he did that so quickly).

"Well, it's getting late. Time to go home," he looked at the clouds drifting above the sky. The moon hasn't appeared yet, but it was getting dark already.

Axel helped me stand up (I had a hard time standing up without feeling scared. I don't have acrophobia, but the clock tower IS the tallest building around) and we went down the tower. At last! Ground, we meet again, and how I missed you!

"Don't forget Sora's ice cream," Axel reminded me. He waved, and then walked off the opposite way.

"I won't. Bye Axel," I called out, smiling slightly.

I headed straight to the ice cream shop and bought an ice cream. When I knocked on our front door, I was greeted by a very bored Sora. And bored Sora = cranky, whiney Sora.

"What took you so long! I was bored to death here and you were out there having fun!" he whined, trying his best to glare at me.

"But you were too lazy to go out," I said simply, sitting down on the couch.

Sora opened his mouth to protest, but before he could, I handed him his ice cream. His mood immediately changed.

"Sea salt ice cream? For me? Thankyouthankyouthankyou SO MUCH, Roxas!" he shouted in glee. ...Right. I guess he really is bored to be excited with an ice cream. Since I was exhausted from today's activities, I ran straight to my room and collapsed on my bed. But before I could doze off, I opened my eyes immediately. I just remembered I needed to check on something.

I sprang out of my bed and looked outside my window. I was expecting that I wouldn't see anyone, but hey, I can hope, right? You'll never know when someone might appear.

And when I saw the room again, I was glad I didn't fall asleep a while ago. There she was, sitting on a chair beside the window, holding a sketchpad and a pencil. She had a smile on her face. Well, if I want to meet her, I might as well make the first move.

"You must like drawing, seeing you smile like that," I commented. The girl gasped and stood up immediately, looking at me with wide eyes. I frowned.

"Wait. Before you decide to leave, I wanted to ask you... Do I scare you?"

She slowly shook her head.

"Then why do you look so afraid?" I asked another question.

But she just shook her head. It's not really a direct answer. But somehow I felt relieved. Might as well talk to her before she leaves.

"You never told me your name."

"I... I..." she looked down at the floor. "N-Namine... My name is Namine," she hesitantly said.

It was the first time I heard her voice It was soft and gentle, but shy. Wait, what am I saying? I sound like Sora describing Kairi! ...But it's true.

"I'm Roxas," I smiled. "Sorry if I disturbed you when you were drawing..." I was about to close my window but I heard her speak.

"N-No, it's quite alright," she said, her gaze on me.

"Oh. What were you drawing?" I asked, wanting to keep the conversation going.

However, she didn't answer my question. Instead, she stared at her drawing.

More curious now, I asked, "Could I see it?"

Her face went pink. "I don't usually show my sketches, but..." she walked nearer the window and showed her sketch. It was a sunset. It looks just like the one a while ago. I stared at the sketchpad in awe.

"That's... that's amazing. You're a very skilled artist. Even the colours are like the sunset a while ago." What I didn't realize was that the more I talked, the redder her face becomes.

"I'm very much flattered, but I don't think it's that good," she mumbled.

"Don't be modest. You could be a great artist someday," that made her light up.

"...Thank you. I've always wanted to become a painter."

"Well, since you have a talent in arts, why not?"

Namine frowned. "My parents do not approve of me being a painter. They think it doesn't suit me. I COULD become a painter, but I would feel guilty."

"Speaking of your parents, I haven't seen anyone in this building aside from you. Do they usually go out?" I wondered.

She fell silent for a while. Did I say something wrong? "No. They... They're already... Gone."

"I... I didn't mean to ask. I'm sorry," right then and there, I found myself at loss of words. All I could do was apologize.

"No, it's alright. I meant to say, who would even suspect? Nobody even notices me," she smiled weakly.

"Haven't I? Isn't that why we're talking?" I chuckled.

"No, silly. Except you and... the people here," she giggled.

"But what about school?" I simply refused to believe her.

"I don't go to school. Sometimes my tutor teaches me, but most of the time, I read books. I prefer reading anyway," she said all those while avoiding my stare.

I stood there, completely shocked. "But Namine... That's... That's harsh," I realized how stupid I sounded.

"I'm an orphan. What can I do?" she laughed slightly.

At first, there was complete silence. But I don't think anything would happen if we keep our mouths shut.

"Well, at least now you have someone who would pay attention to you everyday! You know, like a friend," I said, grinning at her.

"Really? Who?" her look tells me she didn't believe what I just said. But I just smiled at her and laughed.

"Me, of course."

* * *

HOW WAS IT? Leave a comment to tell me. :)) I'm REALLY SORRY for the late update. Then again, I don't have much readers so... xD But for my readers, I THANK YOU VERY MUCH. You're all my inspiration and are the ones who encourage me in writing fanfics. :D

That sounded weird. xD

Ne, don't forget the COMMENT. I'm not forcing you to, but it really helps me keep my mind off training. *Stupid training*

Thanks again for reading. :D

~Yellow Gummybear


	7. Sea Salt Parfaits

First of all, I'm really really sorry for not updating for almost 5 months (Wow. I've only realized now how long I haven't updated)~ D: I couldn't find time to write (Actually, I did. During classes XD) and I've been writing other fics (check them out, please~) and I was also busy watching anime (I plead guilty. Maybe it's because I love the characters~ FUJI SYUUSUKE ) and I was also reading fanfics (They are my guilty pleasure XD) so... GOMEN NASAI~ D:

And second of all, bear with me. It might be ugly, but I still hope you enjoy it~ And you may not understand at first, but that's just how it's supposed to be. So stick around if you want to know what happens next~

DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN THE PLOT, NOT KINGDOM HEARTS, NOR THE CHARACTERS~

* * *

It was the beginning of another week in Twilight Town. It was the first day of another school week. Yes, it was Monday. Monday was usually just another normal day. People would chat with one another, talking about their weekend. Some would cram and finish their homework because they forgot to do it. Others would just hang around like they always do. Yep, just another normal day for Roxas.

But Roxas wasn't completely correct.

"Well, we've now learned the basics in Biology. I think it's time we do more activities. With the lab equipments, that is," Mr. Vexen announced.

Their biology teacher, Vexen, isn't just your ordinary "I'm-teaching-because-that's-my-job" teacher. He accepted the job eagerly because he loves science. Mr. Vexen was around the age of 50, with straight long blonde hair. And for obvious reasons, he thinks science is oh-so-easy.

"I wonder what we're gonna do today." Sora, who was sitting beside Roxas, mumbled. The others were also chatting away, eager to start their first hands-on activity.

Mr. Vexen cleared his throat. "Settle down, class. Now I'll be dictating your partners, so listen carefully." He then began assigning partners and table numbers to each student.

Sora was assigned at Table # 6 with Yuna. She was the only one who has Biology with the two of them. They both like Yuna the best among the trio, because not only is she approachable, she also isn't a rabid fangirl.

"Roxas!" Mr. Vexen suddenly called, making Roxas jump from his seat. "Yes sir?" Roxas replied.

"Please sit at Table # 11," he instructed. Roxas gathered his things and walked towards Table 11. There, his partner was already waiting for him.

"Um… Hi. You're my lab partner, right?" he asked, as if that wasn't obvious. Fortunately, his partner was friendly enough to look at him and smile.

"Yeah. You're Roxas, right? I'm Xion," she said. Xion was the type of girl who likes to be alone. The first time Roxas saw her, she was sitting at the corner of the room. Xion has short ebony hair that reached to her shoulders, and has bright azure eyes that always has that gentle and friendly look. Today, she was sporting a periwinkle top with a white collar, jeans that reached to her knees and white Converse with pink lines.

Roxas stared at her and smiled. "Yeah, I am. Nice to meet you."

But before they could talk any further, their teacher called the attention of everyone.

"So! Everyone has been paired up and has been given a table number, yes? Now who wishes to have a different partner?" He paused, and when no one raised their hand, he moved on. "Well then, I shall now move one to our lesson today. We'd be doing an activity, of course."

As Vexen droned on and on about the instructions to their activity, Roxas was thinking about how he wanted Biology to end quickly. He was never good at Biology. Suddenly, someone tapped his shoulder.

"First of all, do you know sign language? And can you read them quickly?" Xion smiled, eyes on Mr. Vexen, pretending to listen.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Roxas replied, with a confused look on his face.

"Roxas! Could you please repeat the instructions that I have said?" Vexen suddenly asked, startling Roxas.

Roxas stood up slowly, when he noticed that Xion's hand was on the table, making signs. Sign language. And damn, she was fast. It was a good thing that Roxas can understand them quickly.

"We need to look into... The microscope. …Then we have to draw what we see. …Then label," Roxas managed to read the signs Xion was giving him.

"Good. Sit down please," Vexen said, eyeing Xion suspiciously, but Xion just sat there, looking at Vexen, grinning as if eager to listen.

Roxas sat down and breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks. You really saved me there." He slumped on his chair.

"Don't mention it. And that's why I asked you if you knew sign language. Mr. Vexen usually calls people with a blank look on their face. My previous partners weren't as lucky as you to read signs that fast. At least I tried to help them," she giggled.

"You may now begin you work," Vexen drawled.

"Well, shall we?" Xion asked, pointing at the microscope.

Roxas grinned. "Ladies first."

They managed to finish the activity faster than anyone else, thanks to Xion. She helped Roxas in labelling, and she was exceptionally good at Biology. This was a big advantage to Roxas.

Lunch time came and Roxas joined Sora and the others. After finding a table, Hayner immediately flopped onto his chair and sighed.

"Well that was a total waste of time. Cid just talked about how important the computer is. LIKE HE DOES EVERY SINGLE DAY," he groaned, placing his head on his hands, his elbows on the table.

Olette sat next to him. "You're exaggerating. He also discussed about the HTML. And he gave us an assignment."

"…Really?" he asked, looking at Olette blankly.

It was her turn to sigh. "Seriously, did you sleep through the whole class again?"

"No. I kinda dozed off at the middle of his speech," he said sheepishly.

Pence sat beside Olette. "Sometimes, I wonder how a smart and serious girl like you fell in love with a… Guy like him," he chuckled.

"Believe me, I don't know myself," Olette giggled.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Hayner yelled.

"Don't worry, I still love you," she laughed, kissing Hayner's cheek.

"Aww, how sweet," Pence laughed. "By the way, how's your day so far?" he asked the twins.

Sora shrugged. "We were assigned to groups of two in Biology. Yuna's my group mate. She's okay, I guess."

"I had fun today in Biology," Roxas said nonchalantly. Suddenly, Sora gasped so loud that all four stared at him. "Roxas!"

"Yes…?" Roxas asked. What was so surprising?

"You never liked Biology before! You said you hated it. …Wait. Does it have something to do with that girl?" Sora asked suspiciously.

Everyone now had their eyes on Roxas. "EH? Seriously? A Girl? Who?" Hayner asked incredulously.

"You mean Xion? Yeah, she's alright," Roxas said slowly. Why were they all giving him surprised looks?

"Isn't she the president of the drama club?" Olette suddenly asked.

"Now that you mention it, yes, I think she is. I hear she's good," Pence said. "Ever since she became the president, the drama club became much livelier."

"So that's why she could pretend to be listening so well," Roxas mumbled, drinking his orange juice.

"Do you have a crush on her?" Sora suddenly asked.

Roxas almost choked on his juice. "WHAT?"

"It's your first time liking Biology. That's almost a miracle. I mean, I tried to make Biology fun for you," Sora pouted, crossing his arms on his chest.

This made Roxas laugh. "Sora. You did make Biology a bit better back then. But unlike you, Xion doesn't get me into detention."

"Oh, hey Roxas!"

Roxas turned around, finding Xion running to him. Behind her was…

"By the way, this is Axel. Axel, this is my bio partner, Roxas."

"Save the introductions, Xion," Axel smirked.

"We already know each other," Roxas smiled. "But how do you know each other?"

"My brother used to be co-workers with him when Axel got a part-time job. Bow he's asking Axel to stick around me," Xion rolled her eyes. "Though he's not doing his job well. …Not that I want him to follow me wherever I g—HO SHIT. ROXAS, YOU HAVE A TWIN."

Roxas laughed. "Yes, I do. Xion, this is Sora, my twin. And these are Hayner, Pence, and Olette."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all, really," she beamed. "By the way, Roxas, you didn't mention that you have a twin! I've always wanted to meet twins! I think they could be useful in he drama club. Like, when one gets sick, the other could be a substitute."

"Xion, you better stop freaking them out with your ideas for the drama club," Axel chuckled.

Xion stuck out her tongue. "Whatever. Anyway, do you guys want to go to the new ice cream parlour later?" she asked hopefully.

"Well, seeing as Hayner slept through the whole Computer class, I'd be stuck tutoring him. Thanks for inviting anyway," said Olette. "Don't you complain, Hayner. It's your fault for sleeping," she told Hayner when she heard him grumble.

"I have some errands to do at home. Sorry," Pence said.

"I need to ask Yuna about that Biology homework we have," said Sora.

"Oh right. Biology," Roxas mumbled. "But since Xion is my partner, I guess we could talk about it in the ice cream parlour."

"So, Roxas, you can come? Excellent!" Xion grinned, clapping her hands together. "I must be going now. I still need to tend to some things in the club. See you all later. Come on, Axel." And with that, she sped out of the cafeteria.

Hayner whistled. "Whoa, Roxas. You scored quite the looker," he commented, earning a glare from Olette.

"What? I don't even…" Roxas didn't even continue for he was at loss for words.

"She has a way with words. As expected from the drama club president," Pence said.

Just then, the bell rang. Everyone stood up from their seats and gathered their things.

"Well, I'll be seeing you later at The Usual Spot," Olette told Hayner. "And Sora, you can come with us if you'd like, after you talk to Yuna."

"Okay," Sora nodded. "And Roxas, since you're going to the ice cream parlour, don't forget to buy me a sea salt ice cream!"

Roxas chuckled. "Of course I won't."

* * *

Standing in front of the school gates, Roxas waited patiently for Xion and Axel to come out. Xion still had things to do. No doubt Axel is with her. Suddenly…

"Good afternoon, Roxas."

Roxas turned around only to meet crystal blue eyes. He didn't expect her to be here.

"Namine! What brings you here?" he asked, startled.

"I just thought of visiting you. I wanted to know what school is like. Um… Am I not allowed to go here?" Namine frowned.

"No, that's not what I meant. I was just surprised," Roxas said quickly.

"Sorry for the wait, Roxas," Xion and Axel suddenly appeared. "Hm? Who might this b-"

Xion's eyes widened, and she looked shocked. Axel also looked flabbergasted. The two of them were staring at Namine. Confused, Roxas looked at Namine. Fear was clearly seen in her eyes. And it looked like the three of them were communicating telepathically. What was going on?

Deciding to break the ice, Roxas spoke. "Guys, this is Namine, my neighbour. Namine these are Axel and Xion, m schoolmates."

Xion looked at Axel uncertainly, and then she looked back at Namine and smiled. "Wonderful to meet you. I'm Xion."

Axel smiled as well. "It's nice to meet you. My name is Axel, got it memorized?"

Namine smiled and nodded. The fear in her eyes was replaced by relief.

"Oh, would you like to come with us to the ice cream parlour?" Xion asked.

"C-Could I?" Namine hesitated, looking at Roxas.

"Of course. We don't mind at all," Roxas grinned.

* * *

"Three sea salt parfaits," the waitress confirmed. "Is there anything else you'd like?"

"We're fine, thanks," Axel said. The waitress nodded before walking away.

Roxas turned to Namine. "Are you sure you don't want to eat?"

"Yes. Thank you anyway," Namine smiled.

"If you're really sure…" Xion said. "Anyway, Roxas, about that Bio assignment…"

As Roxas and Xion discuss their assignments, Axel stared at Namine. After a while, he decided to talk to her.

"You're a unique girl." This made Namine jump from surprise. "I never thought Roxas would meet someone like you. Of course, meeting you makes Roxas more unique. You know what I'm talking about, eight?" Axel smiled.

Her eyes widened. "You… Knew?"

Axel looked at Roxas. "I can tell from his behaviour. And from the look on your face when we met you a while ago, I'm guessing you don't want us to tell him?"

Namine laughed softly. "People like you and Xion can tell at the first glance. But with Roxas… I was surprised when he talked to me. That he even dared being my friend."

"Here are your orders," the waitress appeared, placing three glasses with three scoops of ice cream each. "Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"None, thanks," Axel replied, eyeing the blue treat. He was ready to pounce and gobble up the ice cream.

"Stop staring at the parfaits so intently," Xion grabbed one. "See, you're making it melt."

Axel smirked. "What can I say? I'm just that hot." He grabbed his parfait as well and gave Roxas his.

This made Roxas and Namine laugh and Xion to roll her eyes once again. "Cocky bastard. Anyway, moving on. Namine, I want to get to know you more," Xion smiled at Namine, who smiled back. "Tell me, how did you meet Roxas? I know you two are neighbours, but I doubt he went to your house and introduced himself."

Namine giggled. "You're right. He didn't. My room is just across his. And then he heard me playing the piano. So he talked to me."

"Aww, isn't that sweet?" Xion cooed, making Roxas's and Namine's cheeks flush pink. "…By the way. He hasn't... You know... Has he?" she asked seriously, brushing off strands of hair that ended up in front of her face and tucked it behind her ear.

"…Astonishingly, no," she replied quietly. She suddenly found the floor very interesting.

"I… See. So, he doesn't know?" Xion asked, frowning.

"No, but perhaps it's best that way," Namine answered. "But he'd find out sooner or later anyway."

Xion's frown deepened. "If it's really fine for you." She proceeded on eating her ice cream. "_What was that all about?"_ Roxas thought. Suddenly, Xion looked at Namine again. "Hey… Are you alright? You look very pale."

Indeed, Namine seemed much paler than she usually was. "I… D-Don't worry about me. I j-just feel a bit dizzy," she said, closing her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose. "But I think it'd be b-best to go home and t-take a rest. I'm s-sorry for leaving so suddenly."

"No, you don't need to apologize," Xion said worriedly.

"She's right. You should really rest. Do you want me to walk you home?" Roxas volunteered.

"Thank you for your kindness, but I'm quite sure I can go home by myself despite my head spinning," Namine smiled weakly. "Until next time, then." She stood up and left.

"I hope she gets well soon," Roxas spoke.

"Don't worry too much. She surely will. She's just tired. I can tell," Axel said.

"By the way, have you two met Namine before?" asked Roxas as he scooped up a spoonful of ice cream.

Axel stared at Roxas blankly. "No, I don't think I've met her before. Xion, have you?"

"I also don't recall meeting her before," she said truthfully. "Why do you ask, Roxas?"

"It's just that a while ago, you were both talking to her as if you were close," Roxas explained. He felt silly for asking the question.

Xion and Axel both tensed up. "That was nothing. We just noticed something about her that you didn't that's all," Axel answered.

He believed them. But Roxas still had this nagging feeling that they weren't telling him everything.

* * *

"Are you sure?" Roxas asked. He had gone straight to his room just to see if Namine was fine.

"Yes, I'm fine now," she assured, smiling. "I don't go out often, and my body is frail, so I tend do get dizzy or such when I stay outside too long."

"Does that mean you won't go out anymore?" asked Roxas, with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"Heavens, no," Namine laughed. "That would be horrible. I still will, so I could somehow overcome my lack of stamina."

"That would be great, but make sure you don't overdo it, alright?" Roxas reminded.

"Of course, of course," Namine laughed. "I wouldn't want to end up getting dizzy again, would I?"

"Point taken," Roxas laughed, resting his elbow on the windowsill and his chin on his palm.

"Though I must wonder… I know that we are friends, but why do you worry about me so much? We've only just met two days ago…" Namine suddenly asked.

Roxas thought for a while. "Actually, I don't know myself. But do I really need a reason to worry about you? I just am. You're one of my friends, even if I just met you two days ago."

Namine smiled gently. "I'm happy to hear that," she said. "…But I wonder, if you find out something about me… Would you still be my friend?" she mumbled silently, so that Roxas wouldn't hear her.

Silence. No one spoke for a moment. But Namine suddenly called Roxas.

"Roxas?"

"Yes, Namine?" he answered.

"Thank you for giving me a reason to go out of this house," she grinned.

Roxas looked at her curiously. "I did? What reason?"

"I now have friends to spend time with. Of course, that includes you," she looked at him, appreciation in her eyes.

"I'm glad to hear that you consider me as your friend," Roxas couldn't help but smile.

"Oh, and another thing."

"What is it?" Roxas said.

"I must thank you again," Namine's smile widened.

"What for?" Roxas asked, seeing no reason for her to thank him.

"For being there."

* * *

Ahahayeeeaaaaaaah. That sucked, I know. And I ish sorreh for that. D: BUT STILL REVIEW PLEASE? ONEGAI? EVEN IF YOU TELL ME THAT IT SUCKED. I just want a review. D: PLEEEEAAASE? With sugar on top of sea salt parfaits? Tell me what you honestly think. And yes, this chapter is a bit confusing, but that's just how it is. You'll understand as the storeh progresses.

Anyway~ I thank **IDoEnjoyAnime, poohbearlover95, Wrathlover, NightFalcon26, Nami The Writer, Anna, Jethro, and Sheelos-Wolf** for reviewing. I LOVE YOU GUYS~ I enjoy yor reviews, good or bad, short or long~ I also appreciate the help you (underlined) gave me about school. Herei n our country, we don't have middle school and some other fudge are different, so... :D


End file.
